There is a need in military and law enforcement to be able to detect and determine the location of camera illuminators. Recent developments in electronic imaging cameras permit their function even in very low levels of light. Additionally, the cost of these cameras has dramatically decreased in recent years. The increased sensitivity and reduced cost of these cameras now permit their use in venues that were previously impractical. One use for these cameras is to provide security for criminal operations. A criminal enterprise can now employ a number of “security cameras” in and around their establishment to monitor activity that might be detrimental to their business. The use of these cameras makes it difficult for law enforcement to safely approach these establishments in a covert manner. If a means could be devised to detect the presence of and identify the location of these cameras it would be of significant value to law enforcement. Further, if the means were “passive” it would allow law enforcement personnel to perform this detection process in a covert manner.